1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage battery machines and more particularly to an improved machine for automatically stacking storage battery plate groups.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is already suggested to automatically stack a required number of positive and negative plate and separators into a plates group by mechanically stacking them as, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,799,321 and 3,900,341. However, there has been defects that, in case thin separators are used, the positive and negative plates and separators will not be able to be accurately arranged and will be therefore stacked as unarranged to give defective products, to require human labor to manually correct the unarrangement and to increase the cost of the products.